1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing line storage reel for attachment to fishing poles to allow fishing lines to be selectively played out and reeled in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various fishing reels having heretofore been developed. See, for example, Kovalchik, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,720,365 and Nagy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,300. Neither of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.
Perhaps the most popular form of fishing in United States is "cane pole" fishing where a cane or fiberglass pole or the like of around 10' to 14' in length and having a substantially constant length of fishing line depending from the tip end thereof is utilized. Under various conditions, it is desirable to vary the substantially constant length of fishing line depending from the tip end of the fishing pole. Various ways of accomplishing this have heretofore been practiced such as wrapping a length of line around the tip end of the pole to shorten the amount of line extending therefrom and to allow line to be unwrapped therefrom when a greater length of line depending from the tip end of the pole is desire, attaching substantially complex casting or spinning reels to the butt end of the pole, etc.